Talk:DC Universe Online Wiki
Scope Let's keep it to events surrounding the game. We already have a DC Database to cover movie and comic events. I would presume that DC will provide information on each character and location when the game starts up, from there we can add info of ingame events such as quests involving that character and such. Using the Batman page as an example, there is way to much info here that might not even be related to his game appearance. For now we can cover origin stories and place the concept artworks that the official site is providing. Netherith 07:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Buncha Pages Just thought I'd add a bunch of pages to the Wikia. Its not very fancy nor stylish, but it has the raw data for each. I'll throw up more when I get that far in the content. If others could further elaborate my additions, that'd be fantastic. Check your recent edits some mature genius is editing pages to include "gay" and "penis" and other such items. :No problem. We'll keep banning his ass until he can no longer enter this wiki and then his crap will be overwritten in the influx of information to come. Netherith 08:37, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Missions(quests) category Is it possible to get a Missions(quests) section added to the front page? Even if just inthe useful links section. Missing Nature I just noticed that in the drop down menu for powers "Nature" is not listed. The Silver Hood 14:37, January 16, 2011 (UTC) --- Also under Locations "Watch Tower" is missing The Silver Hood 14:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) True beginners guide Ive been searching for awhile for a true free guide for beginners that helps explain DCUO better than the tutorials provided. The section could/should also include elaborations on the mechanics of the game, for instance, I had to search for the longest time to figure out what abilities meant by damage role and healing role. Though it is something that is more addressed at the appropriate level of 10, it was still frusturating to me to level and choose abilities that i did not fully comprehend. I would be glad to contribute to such a section, though my experiences with writing on wiki is slim. 20:53, January 18, 2011 (UTC). A more comprehensive in-game walkthrough on how to make exobytes, how to use them in conjunction with R&D plans, and then how to apply the end product to a piece of equipment would also be a great help to many new players. The instructions on how to do this in the game are extremely sparse and not very useful inthis matter, and it took me a lot of research on the web and trial in game before I figured out how to do this.DrSolaris 03:24, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Bad Pages I think you're doing a great thing with this Wiki but you need to stay on top of the jerks. There are number of offensive categories and pages that have been added today. SolarCenturion 21:24, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately I seem to be the only admin now and I have yet to find others with the required knowledge and devotion to "knight" into admin/modship. Netherith 00:44, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Links in power drop down leading to blank pages Most of the powers linked in the Powers dropdown (excluding Ice, Mental and Iconic) lead to pages titled "List of X Powers" which are currently blank. the actual lists of powers are available on pages titled after the powers themselves (see: Ice, Fire). NyxFe 11:40, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Fixed SolarCenturion 23:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Need Link in Drop Down box to Light Powers Please. HELP! I cannot figure out how to insert an image properly when I created a new page. When I fill out the template box for Title, etc, I dutifuuly load up the pic but it never shows up. When I load it after the fact, it's not in the right place. What am I doing wrong? Page restructured Better front page? Feel free to add appropriate headings and such. And to make it prettier. Netherith 06:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Can we change the background color of the area where many of the links to pages are. Where it lists the Player, Combat, World, Duties, Deeds, and technical. I'm having a hard time reading the page links there ^^;; RayneShock 01:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::The general color scheme is in need of real work; currently, conflicting colors throughout the project make browsing the site difficult and hard on the eyes. A more polished scheme is probably needed, and it would probably be best to get away from the colors of the official site a bit, thereby creating a unique web presence. Personally, I'd like to see a lighter color utilized for the text area, maybe even white or a basic texture; dark gaming wiki are overdone, and such a look doesn't really fit for a supers title. -- Heaven's Agent 01:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :::This design was totally taken from dcuosource's wiki... ::::Not really; if you look at both projects' histories you'll see the format was adopted here first. But the design certainly wasn't new even then. It's a common format used across many wiki projects. It's clean, communicates information effectively, and is pleasing to the eye. That's why it's adopted by such a wide variety of wiki communities. That being the case, there is a lot to be said of trying to establish a unique presence through differentiation. Perhaps we should consider alternatives. -- Heaven's Agent 03:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::Feel free. This so far has been the only effective layout I can find. I still have to find an effective way to display Featured Article and other fluff. Netherith 12:13, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Investigations/player briefs layout? I created pages for a few of the investigations today, with names, descriptions, images and map locations as I've found them in-game, and I noticed that there's a bit of inconcisency on the structure of the pages. Some of them include transcripts while others don't, and in the ones I've made I've added images of their map locations (which none of the others have, though they are all from alerts, and alerts don't have maps of their own). Perhaps some kind of official layout for these pages should be made? (I more or less copypasted the layout that I had seen used on some of the other investigation pages.) :The current layouts are not very friendly to those of us using the monobook skin, either. Too many parameters are hard-coded, failing to utilize the larger text area monobook offers. :I've begun work on rebuilding a briefing article, Briefs: Area 51, from the ground up with an eye to accommodating both the monobook and Wikia skins. It's currently a work in progress, but should be finished in short order. Any input is appreciated. -- Heaven's Agent 01:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Compared to the current setup on most, that one there is definitely a much better way of doing it. Cinlok 17:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Heaven's Agent's structure is a lot better. Recommend using that as the default structure for Briefings and Investigations. Netherith 12:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Too many categories? I have noticed that it seems like a lot of unnecessary categories have been added as of late, that are going to make navigating the wiki overly complicated. For example we don't need individual categories for missions based on levels, when simply seperating them into hero/villian will suffice. After all there is only one level one mission in the game, that does not require it to get a seperate category. Also listing Brainiac Sentry under a category for Brainiac Mobs, and Brainiac is redundant, as simply listing them as "enforcement" Troops worked just fine. We need to seriously slim down the number of categories to just the revelant larger groups, and focus more on including as much info as possible in the actual articles themselves. Espically in the case of the missions. Iamdoug 18:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC)iamdoug :Categories are a method of navigating wiki content. I began adding categories for missions by level, for example, because it's reasonable to expect someone coming to this project to want to find all the missions of a given level in the game. I know I'm not the only person to ever do that, and there's not really any other way to accomplish this without a category for each level. I created the new category, Category:Brainiac, to group all articles pertaining to the villain in one place; if someone wants just information on the character and his forces, that's the category they should look for. I began subarticles such as Category:Brainiac/Mobs to further sort that content. :You say these categories are unnecessary, but I ask you, what are categories for? I've always seen them as tools for grouping like content, for situations when someone may want to find information on a subject but perhaps are unsure what an article containing such content would be named. If categories are not organized in a manner that they can be navigated and utilized to find specific information, why include them at all? -- Heaven's Agent 18:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Categories should only be for the most broadest of topics, I.E. in the case of missions, if you are looking for a mission of a specific level, you should be able to go to the mission page click on hero/villian, and then have the missions listed on that page by level that way two clicks and you are done instead of having to go the mission page, choosing hero or villian, choosing the level you want then choosing the mission you want. It is better to keep categories broad and include more info on the individual pages, that will make navigating to things easier and avoid redundancy. You have the starter mission listed in six different categories that all include only it, that is redundant and a waste of space. You can just as easily include it on just the hero/villian mission pages and be done with it. Same with mobs, one page that lists all the mobs seperated by mission lines/end bosses would be easier to navigate then having several different category pages for each grouping of mobs. You ask why categories should be included at all, and I am simply saying they should just be to link large groups of similarities (missions, items, characters etc.) and individual pages that link to the info should be used for navigation purposes. It will streamline navigation and make it so you have to click between less pages to find the info you need, as well as reducing the number of categories containing what is essentially duplicate information. Iamdoug 18:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC)iamdoug :::But if you leave categories large and generic, without sorting their content, they become impossible to navigate and lose any purpose. The same thing occurs when an article gets too big. Once again, what point is there in having categories if this is our aproach? :::My primary method of navigating a wiki has always been via category structure; it's just how my brain works, and I quickly become lost if I try to navigate a wiki's content through the articles. I've known many others that embrace the same process. Others do not. Article-primary navigation alone would streamline things for some, but not all, and could easily make things more difficult in some instances. We should attempt to make this project's content as readily available to as many different people as possible. Sure, it becomes somewhat redundant, but if it means we cover more bases I say it's worthwhile. -- Heaven's Agent 19:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::As long as it doesn't become too complicated to the point that we lose control of it, it should be fine. As long as our editors know how to navigate through it. Netherith 00:41, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Not in game characters? I was just looking at the entries for Superwoman and Green Lantern (Guy Gardner), yet I've seen no indication in game or in the wiki that they are currently present. Do we need to look at clearing out characters that are not yet present in the game? And if we do, do we want entries for characters like Deadman and Superboy, who don't directly appear, but have things that directly reference them, such as Deadman Hoodie? -Donovan Ravenhull 14:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I would think they need to be removed if not in game. This is a project documenting DCUO, not general DC information; there's already a great source for general information on the setting, and we should leave anything that doesn't directly relate to the game to them. We can always recreate the articles should the character be added at some point. We are going to see monthly spotlights, after all, and that's going to be a good way for SOE to add new characters. :As for those with just a token presence, I think we could create what a friend on another project calls a bridge article. Basically, it's a truncated article, containing only a brief one-two sentence introduction of the character, before providing a link external link to a relevant and more complete resource. An example of such an article is the SWTOR Wiki's article on Ryloth. -- Heaven's Agent 15:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Go for it. I do believe I have already recommended such an action of culling a month ago. Netherith 01:17, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :: : Looks like the culling has happened. Donovan Ravenhull 11:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) and the atlee the earth powred somewhat sidekick of powergirl Brawler + Sorcery I heard from the forums that brawlers using sorcery skills, emit powers from their heads... isit true? Long loading times Is it just my connection to the DCUO Wiki, or is everyone experiencing a lot of slow loading pages. It isn't my connection in general, for other pages load fine and the game plays without any real lag. But, when I load a page or try to edit, it can take a couple of minutes for the page to load far enough to even click on a link. - Donovan Ravenhull 00:23, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not experiencing any issues at the moment. It's possible Wikia was doing some database work earlier; they're notorious for slow load times over the weekends; I think that's when they do a lot of their maintenance and behind-the-scenes updates. -- Heaven's Agent 06:46, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Future pages? Do we need pages for Future Batman, Future Superan and Future Joker? So far, they are not active seperate characters in the game, appearing only in the cinematics. The information on them could easily be integrated into the main pages. Now, if they were to actively play a role in gameplay, then this would be a different question. -- Donovan Ravenhull 21:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : As I mentioned on the Future Superman Talk Page, I don't think these are really necessary. To be honest, I'd rather just upload legitimately-obtained copies of the media itself and include those in relevant articles. -- Heaven's Agent 23:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Future Batman appeared in the end Beta event. I would have thought, since there's a screenshot of the sprite on the page, that at least that was obvious. Netherith 01:21, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I had, at least, but with the only appearance of this character being the event, I still think it best to add any information about the future version of Batman to the primary Batman article; the specific article "Future Batman" is redundant and unneeded. -- Heaven's Agent 06:10, March 18, 2011 (UTC) You're saying that a seperate page for an established character is redundant and unneeded because.... he is a duplicate of another character? Unfortunately the characters are a little too different to have them on the same page. Netherith 08:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Except they're the exact same person/character/etc., the only difference is his costume and the the fact that they got caught up in the time traveling-paradox bullcrap. there really is no reason to consider them seprate characters. Besides, in terms of professionalism, if we make a Future Batman page, we're goin to also make Future pages for Green Arrow, Poison Ivy, Wonder Woman, Metallo, Giganta, Green Lantern, Black Adam, Flash, Cyborg, Lex Luthor, Deahstroke, Circe, Joker, and Harley Quinn, and let's face it, not a single one of those are necessary-- 14:46, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::That's exactly what I'm saying; the Future Batman article is unneeded because "he is a duplicate of another character". Why have two articles on a single character? It's still Batman, Bruce Wayne, and the information on this future version of the character, a future that no longer exists mind you, can easily be added to the character's primary article. ::You say these characters are too different to be on the same page, but while different they are actually a single character, just at different points in time. Information on the latter version should be part of the primary article's background information. -- Heaven's Agent 16:35, March 19, 2011 (UTC) So...is that it? are we done here, 'cuz I wouldn't mind re-merging the pages if we are-- 13:37, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : Wait at least a week from the last response; no one is required to visit the project on a daily basis, and everyone deserves the opportunity to contribute to such discussions. -- Heaven's Agent 19:34, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::too true. sorry, im an impatient bastard.-- 20:32, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: No need to apologize; so am I. -- Heaven's Agent 20:54, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :::: I am outvoted. I will fix up the edit. Netherith 23:43, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Consolidating Vault style pages Looking at the various pages dedicated to the various Hoodie, Cap and T-Shirt style items that you can get in The Vault, I've come to realize that each page is basically just a copy and paste of the others. I should know this because I did the copy and paste on most of those pages. In retrospect, I think it might be best to drop those individual pages in favor of the three general pages linked here. Thoughts? - Donovan Ravenhull 12:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : I think we should retain an article for each style, perhaps combining the item and style articles into one. Not all of these items originate from the Vault, and as such we could use individual articles for each to describe how they are obtained. In all honesty, I'd like to eventually extend that particular format, and formalize it, across all style slots; come up with a single skin and backdrop for all images, and create a gallery for each individual style part in the game. A style set gallery would be called for as well, displaying full sets rather than individual pieces. -- Heaven's Agent 16:27, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Page of Popular Builds A page of popular PvE and PvP builds for each Power would be nice to have. I attempted to make one myself but the site would not let me publish it or maby i should wiki the term "fail" and edit a picture of my face in it. - : It's probably not something we'll support within the primary name space directly; popular builds change with great frequency, and in addition is a matter of personal preference, rather than fact. That said, I could see supporting such articles as additionas to individual name spaces. -- Heaven's Agent 20:41, March 17, 2011 (UTC) News Why is this not updated straight from the site, and could we ad room to the front page for recent forum posts, so its easy to find help with a certain subject? Skyzod324 03:16, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : To be honest, I'm unfamiliar with the implementation of news feeds within a Wikia project. I'll have to look into it when we start redesigning the main page. As for recent forum posts, our project's "forum" doesn't function in the traditional sense. It's nothing more than several regular article spaces that have been set aside for a specific purpose. They don't really include any true forum software in their implementation. I don't think there's any way to automatically populate a list of "new posts". I could be wrong, though; something else to keep in mind in the future. -- Heaven's Agent 05:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :: I found a wiki with a good example of a new feed a recent forum posts- Dragon age wiki Skyzod324 19:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think I can figure out how they pull forum posts, if I spend enough time on it. They don't have a news feed, though; what they label as news is actually a listing of their project's recent blog posts. -- Heaven's Agent 19:10, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: Do u know what the latest update is for? Skyzod324 22:21, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::: It's a hotfix for the most recent content patch. There was a post about it on the official forums. -- Heaven's Agent 22:44, April 14, 2011 (UTC) What We Need What we currently need is an in depth list of items and common enemies. With each item and enemy having its own page with information and images. Netherith 06:35, November 11, 2011 (UTC) What we also need is more characters/enemies. How bout adding the doom patrol. Venommonster12 00:39, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Menu Way Bad/ Old New is Good News? Why is there no link to electric or earth powers? a wiki is supposed to be up-to-date, LOL (not trying to flame or anything, just stating a fact). Also, why does it say "Watchtower Locations?" I'm pretty sure villains dont go into the watchtower. correct me if im wrong. It should be renamed to "Hub Locations" or something. As for the news feed, an entirely new DLC came out...and it's not there. The "Game Update 8" Part has the world's worst image. that white border... I'm just saying. This wiki has the ability to be the ONLY viable source of info for DCUO, because every other site about this game sucks monkey hair. Ordinarily, I'd been and fix these problems, but A) HTML scares the hell outta me and B) I'm still not familiar with the way this wiki works- maybe you don't want me to edit the homepage, ya kno? I'll be back, and I'll start contributing the best I can. Maybe I can even get my league to help some. BlakFyr999 21:24, March 15, 2012 (UTC) : Netherith, youve done a great job here so far ya know. i see your name a lotBlakFyr999 21:26, March 15, 2012 (UTC) After starting the game, it runs for about thirty seconds and then i get a runtime error. any idea how i could fix this? Sever disconnection Everytime I start DC universe, i get a disconnected sever & it won't let me start the game. Can someone explain me that problem? Tysaylor141 (talk) 12:02, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Tysaylor141Tysaylor141 (talk) 12:02, August 6, 2013 (UTC) User Opinion/ Bias on the site. I have been starting to notice there are a number of pages with biased or user opinion and information with no known sources. Can someone look into this? For example today, I am looking at the power categories for Earth and noticed it is also on a page known as Precision based Power. This page is one of many that gives biased information. I find it hard to believe that 3 powers in the game are "Precision Based," seemingly best at a physical DPS role, and again with no actual information to back it up. Can someone explain this to me? I have been playing DCUO for some time now and one thing I know is that in terms of DPS just because you can combo with your powers does not mean that you are the best at being a physical dps. Jusmdj (talk) 20:49, November 18, 2013 (UTC)Jusmdj DCUO LOW POPULATION AND PREMATURE END limiting extreme resulting in imminent premature to 3rd year failure, where we clearly see the empty set, regardless of cost 5 or 500, is a matter of extreme greed and how it affects a game, it is claimed to do something free to play should not deliver a trial project, while will fail at most after four years other relmente mmos free to play last on average 10 years, making a profit, including private versions of the DC Universe players have more than the official claim and receive many thousands of donations even offering 1005 free game, lesson learned by SOE will never be able to pay the entire expense of the project DCUO, and never see their serve roverpopulated. 1. Why you don`t sign so we all know who is the brillian genius here who post such "wonderfull" post? 2.This game started from 2011 (if we don`t count the closed/open beta). We are in 2015. There`s 4 years since the start. And the company was bought by another more powerfull one and beside that I see many heroes and for my astonishement villans too, at least on the EUPC server. So there are plenty of players who pay for this game and enjoy playing even if with the restrictions you say. 2. What do you expect from this game? All DLCs for free for everyone? Unlimited inventory slots and cash? Unlimited access to Vault? Free SC for everyone, with membership or not? And if this all would happen from where the company would make money? Just answer that!! From where? Company must restrict you in a way or another, so this way they hope to bring capital to their game because otherwize bye-bye DCUO and fancy costumes!!! Do you want to play this game or you want this game to fail?' If you enjoy this game even with his restictions then play it!! If not then either leave or at least put 5$ in this game to become Premium so you won`t be so limited!!! I guarantee that there are other MMOs out there that restricts players even more. Compared to those, DCUO is a baby'. 3. I don`t know where you see "private versions of DCUO" or "1005 free games". You don`t make any sense. 4. If you really want to talk about these "issues" of your, there are something called FORUM. This is Wiki so we talk about wiki problems not about how DCUO will ultimatelly fail and you feel so restricted by playing it. Ok? This is not the place for these kinds of problems. Karela2 (talk) 10:16, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Can`t add new page!!! Every time I try to add a new page to wiki, all I see is a white screen. Why this happens and what I can do to avoid this? Karela2 (talk) 09:55, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :Does not happen for me. Since when does that happen? Have you changed something in your browser or in your wikia preferences recently? Datasentinel (talk) 14:21, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Wat? How is it even possibl this pag exist sinc '08 sinc gam startd in '11 ! ? :Games often get announced when the development starts or when the first gameplay trailer is ready... Datasentinel (talk) 21:23, June 2, 2019 (UTC) The game was originally announced in 2005: *https://www.awn.com/news/sony-warner-bros-log-online-together Example of a developer gameplay demo from 2008: *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-kzIdwpoU6Y